Tyler and Matt
and Matt]] 'The relationship between 'Tyler Lockwood and Matt Donovan is a friendship between best friends and team mates. However, the relationship has been recently strained, due to Tyler being a werewolf and Tyler and Matt both being in love with Caroline Forbes. Season One Matt and Tyler hang out together in the Mystic Grill during the pilot. Matt isn't impressed at the idea of Tyler having a relationship with his sister, Vicki. He is even less impressed when Jeremy Gilbert implies that Tyler forced himself on Vicki sexually. Matt is quick to being suspicious of Tyler, suggesting that while they may be friends, that friendship is not a close one. The pair have a fight in the locker room during a football game, where it is revealed that Matt is fed up with Tyler's bullying behavior. It seems that they haven't been hanging out with each other since, though Tyler does make the effort to approach Matt and offer his sympathy over Vicki being missing, and offer to help find her. The frie ndship currently seems to be on the road to recovery with the pair playing basketball together, discussing relationships, and Tyler seeking Caroline Forbes home from Matt after a bad evening at the school career fair. Later there friendship is put to the test when Tyler makes out with Matt's mother Kelly Donovan. In which they both stop talking to one another until Caroline tries to get them to make up and become friends again. They eventually do, after all three of them were involved in a car accident that nearly killed him and Caroline. Season Two Matt and Tyler hardly hang out that much. Matt was compelled by Katherine to push Tyler around until he kills him. And days after Matt apologizes to Tyler though Matt was unaware Tyler had accidentally killed Sarah. Soon after Tyler's first transformation into werewolf, Matt began to suspect there was something going on between Tyler and Caroline as he frequently saw them together though he didn't know it was because Caroline was helping Tyler with his transformation. Matt kisses Caroline and she briefly reciprocates before pulling away and telling him he can't do that. Caroline was suppose to meet Matt but couldn't because she was being to rtured by Jules and the other werewolves. When he asked her where she was, she said she was with Bonnie though Matt saw Bonnie at the Grill with Jeremy at this time and it led him to believe Caroline was with Tyler. Matt told both Caroline and Tyler that if there's something going on between them, they should just stop lying about it. Both Caroline and Tyler deny that there's anything going on between them. Tyler goes to Matt and says that Caroline has been helping him through a difficult situation and that he fell for her but Caroline loves Matt and deserves someone like him. Tyler leaves town with Jules and Matt and Caroline get back together until Matt discovers she's a vampire and that Tyler is a werewolf. Tyler returns to Mystic Falls after his mom is injured and he and Caroline are captured to be used as sacrifices to break Klaus' curse. Damon frees them and Matt follows and when Tyler starts to transform, Matt and Caroline run to the Lockwood Cellar and barricade themselves in from Tyler. When the door doesn't hold, Matt shoots Tyler and he and Caroline escape to the Lockwood Mansion. Matt tells Caroline he knows everything and so does her mom. Tyler shows up on the doorstep, back to human and naked and Caroline takes him to rest. Matt tells Caroline he can't handle her being a vampire and breaks up with her and Caroline finds comfort in Tyler. Season Three It Looks like Matt and Tyler are not to much best friends as they were the start of the series , Because of Tyler and Caroline relationship. Later when Klaus truns and kills Tyler into hybrid , Matt decides to kill him self so he can talk to ghost and find a way to save Tyler. Quotes Season 1 Matt: Hey, what am I supposed to do, Ty? She made her choice. Tyler: Let her know she made the wrong one --Friday Night Bites Tyler: Ten kegs? You know how much damage we could do with ten kegs? Duke's got it all hooked up. Matt: Duke's a douche. Tyler: Yeah, a douche with ten kegs. Aka my new best friend --Fool Me Once Tyler: check this out! Matt: Your dad is going to beat you down if he catches you Tyler: Yeah. I’ll love if he tries Matt: screw him! --Under Control Tyler: Hey man. I’m so sorry. Look, I don’t even know what happened. Matt: It’s okay man. -Founder's Day Season 2 Tyler: Okay, you need to calm your drunk ass down! Matt: Do something about it! Tyler: I’m not gonna fight you. -Masquerade Matt: I'm pissed at myself for picking a fight with you and I’m feeling guilty for what happened to Sarah. I mean, I’ve been dodging you for days because I didn’t know what to say to you. Tyler: Don’t worry Matt: I’m really sorry. Please know that. -The Sacrifice Matt: The two of you want to get together, fine. There's nothing I can do about it. But do me a favor, and both of you just stop lying about it! Tyler: Matt, there's nothing going on... Matt: Hey! I said stop lying! -Crying Wolf Trivia * Their relationship is very similar to the relationship between Elena and Bonnie. * Although, both Zach Roerig and Michael Trevino are friends in real life, however Michael's best friend in real life is actually Steven R. McQueen. Steven portrays Jeremy, Tyler's enemy and eventually friend. Category:Relationships